It is known that a vehicle has individual body parts which form the body of the vehicle. Such body parts are frequently formed in a multipart manner and have in particular structural components. It is also known that, together with the structural components, provision is made of special deformation components which absorb and dissipate energy by way of their deformation in the event of a crash, and in this way represent a passive protective function for the driver of the vehicle.
A problem with the known body parts is that the connection between structural components and deformation components is relatively complex. In particular, this connection has to withstand even a crash in order that the corresponding dissipation of energy by the deformation of the deformation component is possible in the first place. To this end, high complexity is usually necessary in order to ensure that the deformation component and structural component are fastened together with the necessary security. This high structural complexity is accordingly usually also associated with a high weight and high level of intricacy.